


(Podfic) The Voice of the Sea

by TheQuietWings



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/TheQuietWings
Summary: Theon is rescued, is unwittingly crowned King of Love and Beauty, falls in love, and swims. The ironborn, as ever, are skeptics. Well, mostly.A podfic of "The Voice of the Sea"





	(Podfic) The Voice of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Voice of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563038) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Google Drive Version:**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vK_Dz33HoHYEPgpatyrAdh-At34xAS6X>

**Internet Archive Version:**

<https://archive.org/details/thevoiceofthesea>

**YouTube Version:**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFeaRQPgdS0>


End file.
